


Broken Promises

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Ambition, F/M, Fame, Hux is Not Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: Everything has a price. Especially ambition.





	1. One

"Well?"

"I...got it."

"You did?"

"I did."

You smiled at him. "That's fantastic, Hux. You have your first role!"

"My first role in a major film." He's beaming, delighted, ecstatic. "I still want to work in theatre and independents, but this..."

"Oh, you'll be a major star now," you say, getting up to flick the switch on the kettle. "Everyone will want a piece of you."

"I'm sure they will. But..." His face is serious, and he comes up close, pulling you towards him. He is not normally demonstrative, and you are surprised. "This will not change me...us. It won't."

You're silent. Meeting Hux through a mutual friend, you've been together for two years. When you met, he was a jobbing actor, working in theatre and scraping small roles. But now, he's potentially on the cusp of major stardom. "Of course it won't," you say, confidently. "How can it?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, how is he?"

You look at Rey. You're in the Staff room, and its lunchtime. You take a sip of coffee. "He's fine," you say, evenly. "Working 10 to 12 hour days."

"Speaking to him, much?"

"No," you admit. "He is eight hours behind us, so we tend to email."

You are telling the truth. You do email. But he's not always replying. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You get home, and your phone bleeps. You pull it out of your pocket. 

_Hi, so sorry I didn't reply earlier. Went out for a cast meal, and lost track of time. Only two more scenes for me, and I'm done, and home to you. I love you. H x_

You smile, and feel mollified. Of course there was a simple reason. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

"So when is he coming back?"

You look at Ren. Your boss, he has an intense gaze and manner, and you can't not answer him. "At the weekend."

"Looking forward to it?"

"Yes," you say decisively. "I've not seen him for five weeks."

"Long time."

"It is."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You enter the flat you and Hux share, and hear water running. You smile. He is home. You go into the kitchen, and note that his keys and phone are on the table. As you busy yourself, making coffee, you hear the water stop. 

"? Is that you?"

"It is!"

He comes into the kitchen, a towel round his waist. You're surprised - he is thinner than you remember, and his hair is a slightly lighter red. He opens his arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." 

"It was an excellent shoot!" he speaks, and his voice - clipped in its cadence - commands attention. "It was hard work, but you've got to put effort in if you want to be a success..."

He continues in this vein for half an hour. Not once, you realise afterwards, has he even paused to ask about you.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What?"

"Vogue. A shoot. For me. With a model."

"Armitage, are you -"

"Well, its the film. Publicity. And I've been told I have the height and frame for modelling, so I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"But, Armitage-"

"I don't know who the girl is - from the pictures I've seen she's younger than me-"

"Armitage!"

"Yes?"

"Its this weekend - we were going to meet Rey and Finn for dinner-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't you go, and send my apologies?"

"You don't want me coming to the shoot?"

"They're dreadfully boring. Plus I don't want you to feel-"

"Feel what?"

"You're wasting your time. You usually go to the gym on Saturdays, get some work done. Enjoy the meal, I'll see you on Sunday."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Those are the pictures?"

"They are. Look."

"Wow. You look...gorgeous."

"Hmmm. Think I look a bit fat in that one."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, they did measure me. She was tiny though. Absolutely tiny."

"How nice."

"I didn't mean anything."

"Of course."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We were meant to be going on holiday- and you-"

"I can't afford to miss a premiere."

"But its not even here! Its in-"

"Promotional campaigns are very important, I have to be there."

"But - can you take someone?"

"Oh, sorry, no. Too expensive. I'll definitely take you when its on release."

"Why, thank you."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Isn't that him?"

"It is."

"He looks good in a suit!"

"Thanks Rey."

"But...who is that he's with?"

"Oh, I think its a co-actor."

"He looks friendly with her."

"Rey!"

"Sorry!" 

"How friendly?"

"Here's the picture."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Look, I'm calling from an airport, I don't have much time-"

"When will you be home?"

"In a week."

"A week!"

"Press junket. Not my fault. Look, I've got to go to the gate, we're boarding in ten minutes. Love you, bye."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Mr Hux, you have an awful lot of fans thanks to this film. How do you feel about this?"

"I didn't realise people were so enamoured with a power crazed leader."

"Do you have a consort in your life?"

"I..."

"Rumours are that you and your co-actor got along very well."

"Well, she is very lovely."

"And beautiful."

"Yes, she is beautiful. I completely agree."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"He was good, wasn't he?"

"He was."

"Look, I'm sure he'd have taken you-"

"Well, its hard when he's on the other side of the world. Magazine shoot."

"Do you know when he's coming home?"

"At the end of the week."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Shall we go out for dinner?"

"I...don't you want to stay in?"

"No, I'd like to treat you."

"All right."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I didn't expect the press to be there."

"Really? Is that why you ordered salad, sucked your cheeks in, and wore an expensive new suit?"

"No, I just like to make an effort. Perhaps you could have done."

"What?!"

"I mean, come on. I'm being recognised, I am becoming rather famous. It might help if you looked-"

"Save it, Hux."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Get The Star."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Do it now."

"Rey-"

"He's on page five. With someone."

"I -"

"I'm sorry. Was he going to tell you? I doubt it."

"You've got a suspicious mind."

"No. Just honest."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'm photographed with my co star, so what? Look, its taken me a long time to get to this point, and I need to play the game. You have to accept that."

"You both look very close."

"Well, we get on. She's lovely."

"Really."

"Look, I don't have time for this. My career is very important to me. Now, I have a flight to catch."

"You're obsessed."

"This - is what I've always wanted. Don't you realise that? This, being in these roles, having this attention - this is what I want."

"And me?"

"You don't really...fit my image anymore. I'm sorry, that came out badly. I just need to be with someone - who looks like a star-"

"You have a flight. Good bye."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you OK?"

"I will be."

"Look, I'm happy to stay-"

"No, Ren, its fine. The first night here on my own was the worst."

"All right."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Does he even know you've moved out?"

"I sent an email. I doubt he cares. He was at some party last night, her draped over him."

"So staged. So fake."

"I'm not too sure."

"Look, he's an idiot, but there are others out there-"

"I'm not looking."

"Fair enough."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You are busy making tea. Its late. As you look out the window of your kitchen, you see the rain. Pouring the hot water into the teapot, you let it warm, then find the bag. 

You blink. Lights are outside. Car lights. A figure alights, and heads for the door.

Puzzled, you go to it. Two knocks. Quick, precise. You open it.

He's wet. Clad in a long black overcoat. Looks tired. You swallow.

"Hux."


	2. Two

You look at him. His hair is perfectly styled, and his shirt is black. You fold your arms. "Do you want to come in?"

He nods. "Please."

You move slightly, and he walks in, his long black trenchcoat flaring. As you both stand in the hallway, you size him up. He's paler than you remember - pasty. Thin. You walk into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Please."

You pick up the coffee cannister, and smile. "Instant." You raise an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you won't find designer coffee in this house."

He blushes slightly. "Instant is fine."

"Milk? Sugar?" You say, opening the fridge. "No, what am I thinking? You'll scream and curl up if a calorie gets in it."

"(Y/N)." There is an edge to his voice. "Its not like that-"

"Then what is it like?" You turn to him, feeling a rush of pent up emotion. "I assume your agent has you tied on a string. You don't get your Vogue covers and your supermodels by over indulging." You pour hot water into the mug and stir it. "Here. Enjoy."

He takes it. "Thank you."

You lean against the counter. "What do you want, Hux?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Hux? What happened to Armitage?"

"Armitage was the man I actually loved. Hux is the man in front of me." You pick up your mug. "A man who forgot who he was. Because he's so very insecure he can only feel comfortable playing other people."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your self righteous streak." Hux smiles, a viper coiled in the grass. "I'm insecure? I'm not the one who was going on a diet every five minutes when we were together!"

You put your mug down. "Goodnight Hux. Door is to your left."

"So you're going to ask me to leave?"

"I just did."

"Aren't you interested in why I'm here?"

"No." You look at him. "I lost interest when we broke up over the phone, and then had to see the tabloid pictures of you with a model the next day." You look at the floor. "That hurt." You shrug. 

"I'm sorry."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry." He repeats it clearly, slowly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm telling the truth. Miracles do happen." He takes a swallow of coffee. "I appreciate being seen in the press could not have done much for your self esteem-"

"No, it didn't." You smile at him. "Especially when you're with someone so very beautiful. I hope you're happy. Now, please go."

"We're not together."

"What?"

"She has gone." He looks at you. "We...finished."

"Why?"

"I missed you." He almost smiles. "I missed you - I wanted you-"

"Really?" 

"Yes. By my side. As I walk down the red carpet."

You look at him. "Like an emperor."

"Maybe."

"Hux - I-" you pause. "I don't think we should get back together."

His face darkens. "Why?"

"Because I don't know - can I trust you? Or are you so determined to become more famous that you'll end up- leaving again?"

"What do you mean?"

"That as soon as the next supermodel comes by, you'll go!"

"Well..." he looks at you. "Maybe if we got you a new look...."

You look at him. "What?!"

"Well, I do have high standards." He is almost smirking. 

"Hux!" 

"What?!"

"You're really implying, your leaving was my fault."

"No, its just I couldn't bear to have you exposed to tabloid cruelty." He shrugs. "The press are merciless." 

You shake your head. "I really think you should leave."

"I think I should stay. You look tired...thin."

"Yeah, its called the heartbreak diet." You raise your eyebrow. "Please go."

"Let me buy you dinner."

"No thanks." You shake your head. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you. Please go."

He stands, as though refusing to leave. You turn away, trying to hide your expression.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come uppance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some blatant dialogue plagiarism here. Sorry, could not resist.

He's still standing there. Immovable. You look at him, your head tilting. 

"You're still here?"

"I repeat," he says, stubbornly, "let me buy you dinner."

"Hux." You look at your watch. "Its eight thirty, which is too late for dinner on a work night, and besides, I ate before you arrived." You pick up your own cup. "So, if you're trying to bribe me with an expensive meal...its not going to work."

"Bribe? You mis judge me. I was only going to order Chinese."

The "only" stings. A reminder that you're not quite up to his standards of meals at expensive restaurants were the press lurked. That you were, in his mind, an embarrassment. Not worthy of taking out in public. 

"Yeah. You really don't want the press seeing us together. I'm sure Snoke would throw a fit."

"My agent? He has nothing to do with this."

You raise your eyebrows. "Hux. Please. I don't want to eat, and even if I did, not with you. I can do without your judging me on everything I eat this evening. Now, please go. I need to finish a couple of things and then head to bed."

His face darkens slightly. "I don't believe you." He puts his cup down. "I'm here, trying to make amends. And you...you're rejecting me?"

"Yes," you reply simply. "We're - you're - not very good for me. I don't need to have my self esteem knocked anymore than it already is. So, could you please leave?"

"I never meant to knock your self esteem," he says, quietly. "It wasn't my fault that a tabloid journalist referred to you as a donkey and me as a thoroughbred. Its just that I have to be exceptionally disciplined to stay at the top, and you were - not."

"You've said enough. Now, could you please-"

"Y/N?"

You blink. Hux's eyebrows shoot up. "Are you- who is-"

"Its OK!" You call back up the stairs. You look at him. "I think you need to go."

"You can't be- you can't be seeing him!!"

"(Y/N), is that Hugs?"

At this, his jaw drops slightly. "Are you serious?" He moves to the foot of the stairs. "Yes, this is Hux. And if you want to carry on talking to me, come down here and face me!"

"Oh, Hugs." The voice from upstairs has a soft, lazy cadence. "Skinny guy, kind of pasty?"

Hux takes a step onto the stairs. "I'm warning you-"

"Well, I have a message for you. Its about your girlfriend."

"Oh, really?" Hux is now smirking. "She's in the kitchen, talking to me Poe!"

"No, I think you're talking about (y/n), why by the way does have a name. I'm talking about the one who is claiming now on TMZ that she's dumped you and has moved on. To another guy. Big guy. Dark haired. Believe you know him. Called Ben Solo."

You look at Hux. "I-" his voice falters. "I-"

"I believe there's a flight to Los Angeles at 5am tomorrow," you say quietly. "You could go straight to the airport, book a ticket."

Hux turns, his coat swirling, opens the door, and walks out, slamming it. You stay in the kitchen, and breathe. He's gone. 

There's a creak of stairs. You turn and smile as Poe walks down them, his shirt half untucked, hair mussed. You speak first. "Thank you."

"I don't understand what his problem is," Poe says, shaking his head. "But hopefully he won't be back."

"I think you stung his delicate ego enough by calling him Hugs." You smile. "Are you piloting that 5am flight?" 

"No...I think Rey is."

At this, you both laugh.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The following week, you're writing a report, your eyes idly wandering over the TV as you do so. You stop clicking your laptop keys when Hux's face appears on the screen. There is a bruise on his chin, which makes him look even pastier than usual. 

"Mr Hux was reportedly thrown into recording equipment on the set of latest film. Its rumoured the assailant was none other than Ben Solo. Rumours about their Hollywood rivalry have been rampant for the last couple of years, the final straw was Mr Solo allegedly dating Hux's most recent girlfriend..."

You shake your head and switch off. He hasn't contacted you, and you know he never will now. Your phone is buzzing, a text from Poe. Smiling, you begin to respond. Forgetting about the past, and moving onto the future.


End file.
